


but i think he's with the other guy

by jungeuios



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 127 in cali, Angst ish, Canon Compliant, In a way, Jealousy, M/M, are confused, are in love, but the poor boys, mark and haechan - Freeform, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungeuios/pseuds/jungeuios
Summary: in which the 127 boys are on tour, and two boys are sick in love for each other
Relationships: Markhyuck - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	but i think he's with the other guy

mark pulled the sheets up. 

he was laying on a bed, in a hotel, in california. he was so tired that he had trouble walking from the bus up to the hotel room. he had left his luggage on the bus, only taking his backpack with him. tonight, mark was sharing a bedroom with yuta. yuta, who was not in the room and was actually downstairs with haechan. haechan. mark remembers, haechan walked into the room and practically dragged yuta out of the bedroom.

mark had asked, "hey, can i come."

haechan looked at him, "uh."

yuta laughed a little bit and nudged haechan, "sorry mark. this is private business."

once they left, marks brain was filling with thoughts. 

"were haechan and yuta dating? 

but they don't talk that much? 

why did they not tell me?

what if they're not dating and im just overreacting?"

mark had gotten tired of waiting and to clear his head he turned on the television set placed on top of the dresser, just like in every other hotel. the tv was turned on to a channel about politics and mark decided he would be an adult and would keep his eyes glued on to the screen. however, the words were coming in one ear and out the other, but mark was determined to keep watching. he wanted to keep watching to clear his head so bad, that he wasn't even thinking about the tv anymore, he was thinking about focusing on the tv and how bad he was at focusing. 

then he heard the door open. he kept his eyes on the screen. 

"hi yuta-hyung," mumbled mark , eyes still attached on the vibrant color of the tv.

"wow okay. you're not even going to check who i am," said a familiar voice.

mark turned, finally pulling his eyes from the tv. he was greeted by a warm pair of eyes, and a beautiful body wearing a long turtle neck and thick padding because it was cold outside. and some clean leather pants, worn by some long legs that would make any girl scream.

"haechan," mark breathed out, suddenly breathless. 

mark would never admit it at the time, but he thinks, his heart was fluttering. fluttering with butterflies. and he's felt this feeling before. he's felt his heart flutter and shake and felt his arms go weak when haechan began walking towards mark's bed. 

"stop staring at me like that," haechan punched mark lightly on the shoulder, and placed himself on the bed, sitting right next to mark. 

"you're so beautiful."

mark hadn't realized what he said until after he said it. haechan's eyes fell down, suddenly eager to look at his dirty shoelaces. but, sudden adrenaline pumped through mark's words. mark reach for haechan's hands, but haechan backed away. 

"don't look at the ground. look at me," urge dripping through mark's every word. 

haechan looked up. his eyes were twinkling with desire. but haechan didn't want to do anything. not until he knew how mark felt. he did not want to mess up their bond, the friendship that took years and years to develop. haechan knew that if he kissed the other, mark would either hate him for the rest of his life, or love him back for the rest of their lives. they had gone from enemies to the closest out of all the members. mark was his home. his little on the go home. and without mark, haechan felt empty. 

and then mark, mark did something crazy. he wrapped his arms around haechans small shoulders and was staring right into his eyes. he then pulled their faces closer together, and finally closed the much needed to be closed gap between them. it felt like a longingly kiss, but haechan retracted. 

"ma- ma - ma -mar- mark. i have to tell you something before i let you do this."

marks heart dropped. he had messed it all up. he knew it. haechan and yuta were probably dating. that was the reason haechan escaped quickly from the kiss. 

"tell me," said mark, "tell me what's wrong. tell me where i messed up."

haechan looked at him with sad eyes, "i can't do this."

mark's face turned grim. his eyes were tearing up more than haechan's, but his face seemed dry. 

"you're dating yuta-hyung. aren't you?"

haechan looked taken aback. and to mark's suprise, haechan giggled. 

"no you dumb ass," haechan laughed, lightly punching mark on the shoulder, "i can't do this 'cause i love you too much."

mark was dumbfounded. he couldn't even process the next words coming out of haechan. some words a long the line of, "stupid... idiot.... you thought i was dating yuta-hyung!"

then mark connected their lips again and it was blissful oblivion.  
turns out, haechan wasn't with the other guy.

**Author's Note:**

> wow second aooo fic ahhh


End file.
